Follow Your Heart
by Driger04
Summary: Gods! Today was totally exhausting! First packing, then the introductions, and the beybattles! Way too much for one day if ask me. But I can’t help feel that there’s something missing. Something…..yet to happen. Kae thought sleepily.
1. Chapter 1: My new team and a sticky inci

** Follow Your Heart**

Ceres: Hello, Everyone! This is my first fic I've done for this site. Just something I thought up. Just so you know, I can get a little weird/odd/crazy/just-plain-strange sometimes. Just thought I'd warn ya'.

Kai: What's this about anyway?

Ceres: Well, it's about your younger sister, Kae.

Kae: Yep! That's me.

Rei: What do I have to do with this?

Ceres: Um, well, Kae thinks you're cute.

Kae: blushes slightly

Kai: What the -! Kae likes _him_! No way am I gonna allow Kae to go out with this thing!

Rei: What! Who are you calling a 'thing'! Jerk!

Kai: What'd you say!

Ceres: Both of you SHUT UP! This is my story, and I decide how it goes! Got it?

Kai & Rei: Yes ma'am!

Kae: Um, Ceres, you forgot to do the disclaimer.

Ceres: See! Look what you made me do! Bad Kai! Bad Rei! Anyway, come out Tala! smiles

Tala: walks in here's the Disclaimer: Ceres doesn't own Beyblade. If she did, I would be on Tyson's team, and Kai would be nice. But she doesn't, so I have my own team, and Kai isn't very nice.

Kai: What! I am too nice!

Ceres: Shush!

Kai: shuts up

Ceres: Much better! Now on with the story!

Here are my characters that I created for this:

Kae: Kai's younger sister, (well in my story anyway). She's like Kai in many ways; they're both usually silent, only Kae has a shorter fuse. Kae adores her older brother and thinks that if he's ever wrong, the world must have gone completely insane. She's two years younger than Kai, but is almost as good of a blader as he is. Her hair color is similar to Kai's; only instead of slate/light blue on top, hers is a light silvery blue. The beast Kae controls is Mesora, a winged sea serpent. Kae has total control over her blade since she and Mesora grew up together.

Tyzue: Tyson's cousin

Well anyway on with the story, (well in my story anyway). Tyzue is almost identical to Tyson. They look alike, they act alike and they even eat alike, (not a pretty sight!). Most people assume she is Tyson's twin sister, but she's just his cousin. She doesn't Beyblade, though she is quite handy in a match. Like Kenny, she's a Beyblade wiz. Only she doesn't need a laptop to tell her what's wrong with a blade, the best strategy to win or anything else. She can do all that and more in her head.

Chapter #1: My new team and a sticky incident!

Kae's p.o.v

sigh "You ready yet? Kae?" my older brother asked.

"Coming! One moment, Kai-chan!" I shouted to him, as I finished packing. Kai-chan had just come to get me, because he thought it was time for me to join the team he's on. I couldn't before because, our parents were still alive, but now they are dead. We had been assigned to that team a little over a year ago. Or…at least Kai-chan had. I wanted and now had to go. Reason one: I had no where else to go. Our parents are now gone. And Grandpa is insane. Literally. Reason two: I would get to meet my idol, other than my brother, the champion. It was his team that we had been assigned to last year.

"Yes! I'm already, Kai-chan!" I shouted as I opened my door and found Kai-chan waiting for me.

"Alright. Let's go. The BBA people are waiting for me to return with you." Kai-chan said as he headed for the door. I nodded and followed silently behind him.

We were at the hotel we were supposed to go to in a few hours. We traveled by train, since I was afraid of heights and couldn't fly.

"Is this it, Kai-chan?" I asked quietly as I stood gaping at the fancy hotel. He nodded and walked towards the front entrance. Once again, I followed.

"Welcome. What party are you with?" the secretary asked.

"The BBA. Where are they located?" Kai-chan asked politely. He's always so formal, when he does speak. He's usually so quiet.

"This way, sir and miss." She said and led us to the East Wing sector. From there we went in to the banquet hall. There were eight people seated at the long table, with two empty seats on the right side.

At the far end of the table, was an old man. Opposing him, at the side closest to the door we came in, was a guy with blue hair. He was the oldest, other than the old man. The other four were kids our age. Two blunettes, two brunettes, a blonde and a charcoal hair. I recognized the champion, right away.

"Ah! Welcome! Please, have a seat!" the old man said happily.

Kai-chan & I just nodded and sat down. I sat by the black-haired boy, and Kai-chan sat next to the blue-haired man.

"I'm happy that you came back, Kai. We thought you had left us. But, who is this young lady, you brought with you?" The old man asked.

"This is my little sister, Kae Hiwatari. She has to go where I go now that our parents are gone." Kai-chan responded.

"Nice to meet you all." I said politely.

"What a polite girl. I'm Mr. Dickenson. And that is Coach Hiro." Mr. Dickenson said as he pointed to the blue-haired man.

"Nice to meet you, Kae. I'm Tyson Granger, and of course you know I'm the champion. And this here is my cousin, NOT MY SISTER, Tyzue." Tyson said, pointing to himself and then to a girl that looked like him.

"I'm Kenny, but everyone usually calls me 'Chief'. And this is Hilary." The boy with glasses said as he pointed to the smiling, googly-eyed, brunette. This girl, Hilary, obviously was checking out Kai-chan. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Hi! I'm Max Tate! Nice to meet you!" the blonde shouted happily. A little too happy for our taste.

_Whoa! Looks like someone's had a little too much sugar!_ I thought, trying not to grimace.

"I'm Rei Kon. It's a pleasure to meet our new teammates." That was the black-haired boy next to me.

_Wow! He's a cutie! I think I might like this team! _I thought as I blushed a little bit. But I'm fairly certain that no one noticed. Kai-chan and I almost never blush. Kai-chan said it was a weakness, so that tiny blush only lasted a few seconds. But what I am certain of is that Kai-chan saw it, and probably wants to punch Rei's face out. He's very protective of me.

"Well now that that is all taken care of. Why don't you all get in some practice and free time before dinner? You have half an hour. Well, enjoy." Mr. Dickenson said as he left.

"Alright, then. Everyone to the training room." Hiro told us. No one made a move to the door.

"Now!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone, other than me shouted and then took off. Hiro followed them, and I, followed after him.

Once in the training room, everyone took out their blades. Except for me. I looked at Kai-chan, my expression asking him if I should take mine out too. Kai-chan nodded towards his coach, indicating, that I should ask him.

"Um. Excuse me, Coach Hiro?"

"Yes? What is it, Kae?" He asked me.

"May I have permission to practice as well?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Do you have a blade?" He asked. I nodded and pulled out my blade. It was black and light blue.

"That's a nice blade you have there. But can you control it?" Hiro asked examining my blade.

"Of-Of course I can! Why would I ask to practice if I couldn't! Mesora and I are a team! We work perfectly together!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Kae. Your voice echoes in here." Kai-chan said.

"Oops! Sorry, Kai-chan." I whispered. He doesn't like it when I yell. Hiro handed Mesora back to me.

"Since you're so full of energy, you can go first Kae. Rei, You too." Hiro said. Rei and I nodded.

"Ready? 3...2...1!"

"Let it rip!" Rei and I shouted, as we launched our blades.

Mesora and Rei's blade circled a few times, before Rei tried attacking me, I but dodged.

"Come on, Driger!" Rei shouted.

_So that's his blade's name? Driger, huh? _I thought.

"Go for it, Mesora! No one can beat us in teamwork!" I yelled to my blade.

Mesora emerged from my blade, in a burst of light.

"Go! TAKE HIM OUT!" I shouted.

As the light faded, Driger was no where to be seen. It had been knocked to the other side of the room.

"I-I lost?" Rei stuttered.

"Good match, Rei. But like I said, Mesora and I are the perfect team." I responded with a cute smile and wink.

Rei blushed.

"Wow! Kai's sister is really good." Max said in awe.

"I'm nothing compared to Kai-chan." I told them.

"I bet I could beat him." Tyson said with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky! You have yet to face Kai." Hiro warned Tyson.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Tyson muttered.

"Next up! Max and Kai!"" Hiro shouted.

Max stepped up eagerly to the dish, while Kai-chan walked quietly up to it.

"Ready? 3...2...1!"

"Let it rip!" Max and Kai-chan shouted.

Max's blade spun to the center, and just stayed there. While Dranzer circled quietly. Just as Max's blade began to move, Dranzer closed in while increasing its speed.

"It's over! Go in for the kill, Dranzer!" Kai-chan shouted.

_And he says my voice echoes!_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

In a matter of minutes, no, seconds, Max's blade was knocked out.

"Oh no! Draciel!" Max shouted as he bent down to pick up Draciel.

"Impressive! Nicely done, Kai! Well, that's all the time we have. It's time for dinner, Rei?" Hiro asked.

_Hmmm. So Rei is the cook? I wonder how good it is!_ I thought. My cooking is great, but is it better than his?

"Tyson? You said you wanted to help me today?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded. Rei and Tyson headed for the kitchen, while everyone else went into the living room area. Kenny was typing on his laptop, Tyzue was reading a comic book, and Hilary was painting her nails.

Max pulled out some kind of gaming system, a PS2 to be correct. I've never owned one, but I've played them before.

"Kai? Kae? Do you guys want to play?" He asked. Kai-chan shook his head 'no'.

"Um, sure!" I responded. Max patted the floor beside him; he wanted me to sit next to him. I nodded and sat beside him. Though I couldn't see behind me I knew Kai-chan was glaring daggers at Max.

Max and I played for about 20 minutes, before I stood up.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water real quick. I'll be right back, o.k.?" I asked. Max nodded. I went into the kitchen.

_Max is a pretty fun guy! Nice too!_ I thought with a smile.

BOOM!

"Huh?" I shouted as something awfully sticky covered me from head to toe.

"What happened! Kae are you alright!" Kai-chan shouted as he came running into the kitchen.

I wiped the goo away from my eyes. As I opened my mouth to speak, some of the stuff got in mouth. _It's-its sweet! Wow! This tastes like chocolate chip cookie dough! _I thought.

"Yes, Kai-chan, I'm alright. Only I'm covered in cookie dough!" I laughed.

"What happened Rei?" Max asked as he appeared behind Kai-chan.

"Tyson put the cookie dough in the microwave instead of the oven. It exploded." Rei explained.

"Heh-heh, Rei didn't tell me to put it in the oven. So I made a mistake, no one got hurt right? So all we have to do is clean up this mess and -." Tyson started to say before Hilary cut him off.

"_We!_ What do you mean _we!_ This is your entire fault! You clean it up!" Hilary shouted at Tyson. Man, was she angry. I don't really know why though.

"Jeez! Chill, Hilary!" Tyzue shouted at Hilary defending her cousin.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll help you clean it up, Tyson. Don't worry. Thanks, Rei." I said as I took the paper towels Rei handed to me. I quickly wiped off my face.

"Hey, thanks, Kae. You're really nice unlike someone I know." Tyson smiled. I smiled back. Hilary and Kai-chan were both glaring at Tyson. And if looks could kill, Tyson would be dead and buried 20 times over.

Not long after we began cleaning up, we finished. And shortly after that we all ate dinner. Tyson was a total pig! He ate like there was no tomorrow. I mean Rei's food was totally delicious, but to eat that much? Absolutely ridiculous! And after dinner, Rei, Tyson, and I all took showers. I went first, Rei second, and Tyson went last.

"Aw, that felt so nice!" I said as I flopped down on my bed.

_Gods! Today was totally exhausting! First packing, then the introductions, and the beybattles! Way too much for one day if ask me. But I can't help feel that there's something missing. Something…..yet to happen._

"Kae? Are you awake?" It was Tyson's voice.

"Yes, I'm awake. You can come in." I said as I sat up. Tyson slowly opened the door and came in.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me earlier, when no one else would. That was really nice of you. Much nicer than Hilary." Tyson told me

"You're welcome. I like to help people. Especially my good friends." I smiled. Tyson blushed and looked away.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked leaning to the side, trying to see his face.

"Nothing! It's nothing. Goodnight, Kae." Tyson said as he walked towards my door.

"Alright. Goodnight, Tyson." I said as he closed my door. I turned out the light and lay down, my eyelids drooping.

_I know something's wrong! Why wouldn't he look at me? I've only known him for a short while, but we're already friends. I'll find out tomorrow. For sure. I have to know what's bothering my new friend. I need to….know……_

..END CHAPTER..


	2. Chapter 2: Good morning problems and dar...

Follow Your Heart

Ceres: Hello again! And good morning, after noon or evening!

Kai: What's so good about it?

Ceres: Oh, I don't know. I was just being polite. Unlike you.

Kae: Hey, everybody settle down. It's not a big deal.

Kai: Fine, whatever Kae.

Rei: What's this chapter about?

Ceres: I can't tell you. It'd ruin it.

Rei: Why?

Kai: Who cares anyway?

Ceres: Well I do! And if you're not nice, I'll torture you next chapter.smirk

Kai: What're you gonna do? Pinch me?

Ceres: Oh, that's it! Kai you're gonna get it!

Kai: I can take anything.

Ceres: Oh, you may say that now. But ….throws Kai in a dumpster Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Kai, Kae, & Rei: ……………..cricket chirps

Ceres: Hmmm? Fine then. Max? You do it!

Rei: Max isn't here.

Max: Yes I am! I was here the whole time.Rei jumps out of his skin

Ceres: About the disclaimer, Max?

Max: Ceres does not own Beyblade in any way, shape or form. So those lawyers can leave now!

Ceres: Thanks Max. Now that those suits are gone, let's get on with the story!

Chapter #2: Good morning problems and darkness!

Third person p.o.v

**yawn** "Morning already?" Tyson said sleepily as he stretched his arms. He quietly got dressed and headed for the hotels kitchen.

"Good morning Tyson, you're last up as usual." Rei said as he brought a plate of pancakes over to the table where everyone else was sitting.

"Wow! Those pancakes look good!" Tyson shouted as he rushed to take a seat.

"Well dig in, there's plenty for everyone!" Rei said as he sat down as well.

"Hey, Rei?" Kae asked.

"Yes what is it?" He responded.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to cook. My cooking sucks, compared to yours." Kae lied as she poured syrup on her pancakes. Kai knew she lied too.

"Um, sure. You can help me with lunch today. I'll teach you everything I know. Then, we'll have two chefs on this team." Rei smiled.

"Thanks. That sounds great, Rei." Kae responded with a smile. Kai's eyebrow twitched, as he saw this.

"But, I thought I helped you, Rei." Tyson moaned. He glanced at Kae and blushed, so quickly turned towards Rei.

"But I'm gonna be teaching this time. Besides, you won't help me for awhile, after what happened last night." Rei said matter-o-factly.

"Aww, man!" Tyson muttered as he shoveled pancakes down his throat. Kae smiled. She would get to talk to Rei about Tyson.

Three hours later, right before lunch……..

"Kae, are you ready for me to teach you?" Rei asked.

"You bet! Let's go." Kae said as she got up from playing games with Max. Rei and Kae walked into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Rei turned to her.

"You lied, didn't you?" Rei asked with a smile.

"Oops! You caught me." Kae replied with a huge grin.

"But, why? I'm fairly certain you're a good cook." Rei asked.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about something." Kae told him.

"I got a feeling this has nothing to do with cooking. Am I right?" Rei said.

"Uh-huh. Well…..it's about Tyson." Kae started.

"What about Tyson?" Rei asked.

"Ya' see. Tyson came to thank me last night, for helping him. But…" Kae trailed off.

"But what?"

" Here, I'll tell you what happened…… flash-back

"_Kae? Are you awake?" It was Tyson's voice._

"_Yes, I'm awake. You can come in." I said as I sat up. Tyson slowly opened the door and came in._

"_Well, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me earlier, when no one else would. That was really nice of you. Much nicer than Hilary." Tyson told me_

"_You're welcome. I like to help people. Especially my good friends." I smiled. Tyson blushed and looked away._

"_Wh-what's wrong?" I asked leaning to the side, trying to see his face._

"_Nothing! It's nothing. Goodnight, Kae." Tyson said as he walked towards my door._

"_Alright. Goodnight, Tyson." I said as he closed my door……._end flash-back

….. And that's basically what happened. But I don't understand it. I so couldn't ask Kai-chan about it, he'd pummel Tyson for talking to me so late at night. Max probably wouldn't take it seriously, and I don't know Kenny that well. And Hilary's, well, Hilary seems kinda mean. You're the only one left I could talk to." Kae told Rei everything.

"I see. Well isn't it obvious?" Rei asked.

"What do you mean? I still don't get it." Kae responded, totally clueless.

"Well…it seems to me, that you have a not-so-secret admirer on your hands." Rei flashed her his signature Rei-kitty smile.

"What? Really? Who?" Kae asked oblivious.

Rei smacked his forehead and sighed. "Well, duh, it's Tyson! How can you be so clueless? Really, Kae." Rei told her, saying the first part in a whisper.

"What!" Kae shouted. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"What's wrong Kae!" Kai asked as he came rushing into the kitchen area.

"Oh, it was nothing! Rei just told me how he makes such awesome food! It's a well kept secret, ya' know!" Kae made up a lie quickly. Kai saw right through it though.

"Fine, whatever. Hurry up with lunch though. Tyson is about to eat the sofa." Kai said as he walked out. Though Kae didn't know, Kai would have a little talk with her later on.

"Great cover up, Kae. I didn't know what to tell him. You're brother is kinda intimidating." Rei admitted.

" Thanks. Well, we should make lunch now. I really don't want to pay for the sofa." Kae said with a giggle. Rei nodded and started to get stuff out for lunch.

"Can we still talk though?"

"Of course we can. There isn't a rule saying no talking allowed in the kitchen. What did you want to talk about?" Rei asked.

"Tyson may like me, but I don't like him. What do I do about that? I don't want to hurt him. He's my friend." Kae told Rei, as she copped up some tomatoes.

"Well there are two choices. One: Just pretend you don't know, and try to forget. And two: confront him and explain everything, that way he'll only be hurt for a little while. Besides the latter is the best way to go." Rei responded, stirring something in a pot.

"You sure? Rei?" Kae asked warily.

"Of course. I've had a lot of experience with that stuff. Anything else?" Rei asked adding the tomatoes Kae had chopped up.

"Yeah. How does one explain their feelings towards someone they love?" Kae asked, fidgeting slightly.

Rei blushed at the question. He hadn't been expecting that one.

"Uh, well. Hmmm. I'd just follow my heart. Corny, I know, but it's worked for me before." Rei responded.

"I see. In that case……" Kae let her voice trail off. Rei caught his breathe, in hope.

shrill scream

"What was that!" Rei and Kae shouted as they ran out of the kitchen. When they got into the living room area, Hilary, and Tyzue were backed up against the wall, Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny standing in front of them, blocking a dark figure from reaching them.

"What the heck is that, Kai-chan!" Kae shouted as she saw it getting closer to her brother and her friends.

"K-Kae! Get back in the kitchen! Rei, you better stay with her! Now, go!" Kai shouted as he glanced at the cooking duo.

"Right! Kae, come on!" Rei shouted as he grabbed Kae's hand and ran back into the kitchen. Little did they know, the thing was following them. Rei closed the door and locked it.

"What was that and what does it want?" Kae asked in a whisper, as she clung to Rei for dear life.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't -." Rei started to say before he was interrupted.

"Mesora………"

"Wh-What was that?" Kae asked nervously. The voice had appeared out of no where.

"Mesora, come back……"

"Show yourself! Coward!" Rei shouted as he pulled Kae closer to him.

"Did it just s-say Mesora?" Kae asked, realizing that that was the name of her bitbeast.

"Lady Mesora…. Come to me Lady Kae Mesora……"

'It-It wants me…." Kae trailed off. Suddenly the dark figure from the living room appeared in front of them. It reached out what looked like a hand towards Kae. She started trembling as it drew nearer to her face.

boom!

A Beyblade came crashing threw the kitchen door. It was blue and silver. Dranzer.

"Kae! I'm coming!" Kai shouted as he leaped threw the hole in the door.

But it was too late. The thinghad Kae in it's grasp and did not want to let her go without a fight.

.:END CHAPTER:.


End file.
